Go Figure
by Dark'nLightAngel
Summary: Shawn and Hunter are having some dessert in the cafeteria. Shawn tries to figure out a bothersome mystery, and Hunter plays a joke on his friend. How will Shawn react? Not very well at all. Shawn/Hunter friendship. Oneshot! R&R NOT SLASH


My first Wrestling fanfic....Brought about while I was eating ice cream (go figure). I thought it would be amusing to write this, as everything else in the world of the WWE has offered me high doses of entertainment lately. I didn't really plan how it unfolded, but I like how it ended.

Anyways, yeah. First Wrestling fic, starring my top two favorite people (HBK and Triple H), as it should be. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Sadly. If I did, Orton would be dead by now...Kickin' Triple H in the head...-grumble-

* * *

"I don't get it!" Shawn suddenly whisper-yelled, cutting off Hunter's rant about the current storyline (he was mad that his revenge on Randy kept getting cut short).

The younger man stopped and looked oddly across the table at his friend, who had stopped eating his ice cream (Shawn was on a sweet tooth kick lately) and was staring off at a different table. Now that he thought about it, Hunter realized that the other had been watching the same table quite a lot lately. So, interest peaked, he turned around to look.

He was a bit surprised to see that his friend's item of interest was some girl from the stage crew who was, funnily enough, also eating ice cream. What could she have done to demand so much of the Heartbreak Kid's attention?

"Uh...Don't get what, Shawnie? There somethin' you're not telling me?" He asked, turning to look oddly at his friend who promptly rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue in a childish manner. Hunter raised an amused eyebrow in response.

"That girl. Every day lately she's been getting ice cream, right?" Shawn started, reluctantly tearing his attention from the crew member to his fellow Degenerate. "But instead of eating it like a _normal_ person, she always mashes it with her spoon or something and mixes it together, like she' playing with it!"

"Uh..."

"I just don't get it! Why ruin perfectly good ice cream like that?"

"Shawn..."

"And it's not like she gets all the same flavors, either! There's always at least two different ones there, and she just...Murders them and mixes them together!"

"Shawnie, hey! Snap outta it, man!" Hunter clapped his hands in front of his friends face, and when it earned him a glare for interrupting, he merely pointed at Shawn's bowl of ice cream, which by now had been turned into a mashed up soup or shake-like substance.

"Awh, darn it." A bit put out, Shawn pushed the contents of his bowl around with his spoon for a moment. At some point, however, this changed from an dejected 'I can't believe I did that' action into a more concentrated one, as if he thought by mixing it further together he could fix the issue. "Hey...This is kinda fun...Wonder if it'll taste good still."

Hunter shook his head, sighing and grabbing his spoon to reach over and take a small amount of the concoction, tasting it with a certain amount of caution. The terrified look on Shawn's face was enough to make his more immature nature to come out. His hand shot to his mouth after he swallowed, fake-gagging and choking before slumping over onto the table. A second passed before he felt his friend poke his shoulder and heard his name whispered fearfully but he didn't respond, waiting for the inevitable and hilarious panic he knew was going to come.

Sure enough, after a few more attempts to stir his friend, Shawn wailed out in a terror filled, grief stricken voice, "I KILLED HUNTER! NOOOO!"

This was followed by complete and utter silence as all the occupants of the room turned their attention to the resident Degenerates, not quite sure what to make of the current happenings. The Heartbreak Kid did seem genuinely distressed about whatever had just happened, and Hunter wasn't moving (he was trying _really_ hard not to break the act). After a moment a murmuring started up and one of the other wrestlers finally decided to end the matter.

"Real funny you two, but we're not buying it." Jeff called from a few tables down, where he was eating with Matt. Shawn sputtered indigently, flailing his arms.

"You think I'm kidding?! You think I would kid about my best bud's death?! DO I LOOK LIKE I'M JOKING TO YOU?!" He yelled, high-strung with a mixture of sugar, grief and anger with being accused of such. "I wouldn't kid about this! The Heartbreak Kid has been known to pull some pranks in the past, but I would never stoop so low!"

"...You're serious?"

"Am I serious? You wanna know if I'm serious?! OF COURSE I'M SERIOUS YOU DUNDERHEAD!" By this point Shawn had moved around the table, Triple H out of his vision and all his attention on the poor younger Hardy brother. Hunter took this as his chance to 'revive' and straightened up, stretching and turning around to watch the show with a grin on his face.

"Uh..."

"I mean, what kind of question is that?! Hell, what kind of REACTION is that? I'm sittin' here, freaking out because I KILLED MY BEST FRIEND and all you people can do is stare at me like I'm some crazy person!"

"Shawn---"

"Well you know what, I'm sick of it! There's no respect these days! I--" Hunter stepped foreward now and grabbed his friend by the shoulders, spinning him back around so they were face-to-face.

"Calm down, Shawn!"

"Don't you tell me to calm down! I killed you and they don't think I'm serious! You gotta be kiddin'---" Shawn finally seemed to realize who he was yelling at and his anger evaporated quickly into relieved delight, "Hunter! You're ALIVE! It's a MIRICALE!"

"Shawn..." Hunter started, trying to capture his friend's attention as he went off on a tangent of praises to God, "Sh---Shaw---....Hi, earth to Shawnie! Come in! Hellooo! Shawn, I wasn't dead! I was just kidding with ya!"

Shawn stopped suddenly with his happy-go-lucky praises and what-not, suddenly looking at the now taken-aback Hunter with his 'serious business' expression. The Game unwillingly took a step back from the other, but didn't succeed in putting any distance between them. Oh boy, maybe it hadn't been such a great idea...

"You mean to tell me...That you pretended to choke on my ice cream? And you PRETENDED to be DEAD for the last five minutes?" He asked slowly, in a deathly calm voice. Hunter swallowed once and nodded, offering a weak grin.

"P-pretty funny when you look back at it...Don't...Don't you think, Shawnie?" He asked, moving a bit farther back. Shawn paused, seeming to consider this for a moment before nodding to himself reluctantly.

"Yeah...I suppose it was..." Hunter let out a breath of relief, relaxing. However, a second later he wished he hadn't because he was suddenly laying flat on his back on the floor and his jaw was smarting something bad while Shawn stood over him with a furious gleam in his eye, "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! I thought you were DEAD! Do you have any idea what sort of trauma I just went through?! If you EVER do that again I swear I'll give you a lot more than just a taste of Sweet Chin Music!"

And then he was gone from Hunter's sight, though the younger of the pair did hear him sit back down and the clink of his spoon and ice cream bowl. He lay there for a moment, just listening as the noise in the cafeteria picked up again now that the 'death' had been checked off as just more of the pair's childish antics. Yeah, that definitely hadn't been one of his greatest ideas...

"Hey...This doesn't taste ruined at all! In fact, it's sorta like strawberries covered in mint chocolate..." Shawn stated from somewhere above him, and Hunter sighed.

Of course his attention would find it's way back to _that_. His friend had never been one to leave things alone once they caught his interest. Groaning, he reached up to rub his jaw again, wondering at the amount of power behind the kick.

"You ever gettin' up, Hunt?" He merely growled in response to the overly-cheerful and innocent sounding question. "...Can I have your ice cream?"

"Yeah. Whatever you want, Shawnie..." Hunter muttered finally, not moving anymore than to sit up and watch his friend attack the half-eaten bowl of ice cream, acting for all the world as if he hadn't just had an 'episode' (as Vince would call it) and freaked on his bestie moments before.

Go figure.


End file.
